User blog:FeruEnzeru/Transfered Media Posts and Albums from My Main HIVE(hiveworkshop) account to Rimiguji's Website/Wiki TS
@Konanoki (Rimiguji on Discord) (IMPORTANT - don't look around the activity whether i have something to hold on to) As a fair heads up, i am going to transferring my main acc's crap before Ralle's starts acting like a cyber-raping moosecock thruster on my main HIVE(hiveworkshop) account's files, media-posts, a lot more coming from me to him most. I call his ban since "Sunday, December 8" on me a "account-to-mainACC rape" on me. I hate it when that happens to me more. : " ( another note: i'll ignore the hours to minutes e.g ":: AM/PM" as necessary cuz i could not save the remembered times on my main acc's media posts to remember much. V_V' On second thoughs to notes; comments that are Ether's comments, deepstrasz's comments or anybody's comments on/from my main acc on HIVE will be ignored and never followed via a copy-paste re-memorization, ever. So as Tags will be remembered thoroughed as even. ^_^ -b Albums: future garbage + creative junk rather (created date: Friday, November 15, 2019) sumthin, sumthin, sumthin WC3 in a scrapbox i'll be dealing with while waiting for my scheduling for something - don't ask me anything other than that, okay Owner: FeruEnzeruJKun (@FeruEnzeru = Me/J) Updated (No Longer Updating It due to a loss of main accs having the last account namehold i'm keeping forever): Monday, November 25, 2019 Items: 13 (as remembered honest - good, good, good, good, good, i'll keep in mind of me - lucky. ; ) <3) (see credits are in the media section as needed) - (date: Monday, November 25, 2019) Album: future garbage + creative junk rather (created date: Monday, November 15, 2019) Uploaded by: FeruEnzeruJKun (@FeruEnzeru = Me/J) Date: Monday, November 25, 2019 idk what 2 do with all this - unless i need it for future projects other that ones i worked, or dropped, or stopped working on or paused for lm(s) to ly(s) - or i can just treat the WE skit like me playing around with my LEGOs and other things in my room outside of my computers yearly maybe. : \ Tags: garbage, junk credits comment (i remembered what credits i put in most before that ass wrecked my main acc on sunday for threatening to abandon Lauren and the others) will be soon unless i dig in my files on my almost dead 3yo laptop through this, might be hard work though. ; ( more be later like that ass gave me a heart to brain to mind attack - can treat my conscious brain attack like a heart attack. *gulp* album1 slot 2 be taken for later - i'll decide depending on the media post's comment's embbed youtube video when ����⏰ l8tr Forgotten Something - Probably a Nice Twin Rotor-Barreled Minigun in FPS-View I Should Say (date: Monday, November 18, 2019) Album: future garbage + creative junk rather (created date: Monday, November 18, 2019) Uploaded by: FeruEnzeruJKun (@FeruEnzeru = Me/J) Date: Monday, November 18, 2019 https://www.hiveworkshop.com/threads/minigun-attachment.48426/#resource-21420 - https://www.hiveworkshop.com/threads/konstrukt_minigunattachment.49019/#resource-22166 - credit to Gen. Frank to TtM for all this: two people's names shortened by me, just to to sure to be safe to be honest. : \ Beginning Comment By FeruEnzeruJKun (Me) - Remembered Last Month, November 2019: FeruEnzeruJKun Does this one before i started making it on WE and other apps, so as after i uploaded it to HIVE today look comparing to you? Spoiler: look and view the image after reading please (hint: i don't think spoiler tags from forums i used to be on and work with like the OpenXCOM forums or the WC3 forum sites like HIVE (that one) could work on Wikia/Fandom sites and blog posts including pages as well. cconf emoji) album1 slots 4 and 5 to more be taken for later l8tr or a different day First Person WC3 Shooter Screenshot Mockup - Fighting Aliens and Monsters (Demons?) with a Doomy UI (date: Thursday, November 14, 2019) Album: future garbage + creative junk rather (created date: Friday, November 1, 2019) Uploaded by: FeruEnzeruJKun (@FeruEnzeru = Me/J) Date: Thursday,, November 14, 2019 Konstrukt_MinigunAttachment credit goes to Talon the Mage for a use of the mini(chain)gun. - Sorry about my confusion with the texts in the ui-mockup - i thought it was red before i was looking for refs for all this rather. pfft ;\ 4 comments to be remembered in future - penalty for the hogging on Rimi's Wikia/Fandrom site 4 today : ( album1 slots 7 to more be taken for later l8tr or a different day Re-Uploaded/Re-Posted Bullcrap (created date: Friday, November 1, 2019) Re-uploaded shxt - old (but half old) stuff from my last 2 years of 2017 among 1 year of 2018, meh : \ Owner: FeruEnzeruJKun (@FeruEnzeru = Me/J) Updated (No Longer Updating It due to a loss of main accs having the last account namehold i'm keeping forever): Friday, November 8, 2019 Items: 16 My War of the Galaxy Solo-Play V. 0.95 Screenshot 2 - The Alien Units (not from space) from the map eventually (May 16th, 2019) (date: Friday, November 8, 2019) Album: Re-Uploaded/Re-Posted Bullcrap (created date: Friday, November 1, 2019) Uploaded by: FeruEnzeruJKun (@FeruEnzeru = Me/J) Date: Friday, November 8, 2019 old post from the year after last year - re-uploaded/re-posted by me as the reason to do so - tags be soon or later as promised also. Beginning Comment By FeruEnzeruJKun (Me) - Remembered Last Month, November 2019: FeruEnzeruJKun This is the last for today - i'm not going to updating all that sooner or later perhaps. : ( 1 thing first: (I) deal with my sister about Tumblr (that to the purge on there and Instagram) and everything from my last year(s) 2018 to 2017 including NT (Tiffany) and disq (Sophie/Awa) along my pasts first, then second: get my main accounts (on dA and Tumblr) while saving Tumblr away from the plague of the purge back once for all whether it never works like this (from March to June like i did to stop Tiff from doing something hellish to Tumblr and others) during the fall of myself evidently. End of the line - I gotta go. (yawn) comment date: Friday, November 8, 2019 SC1 Alien Babies? （ΦωΦ） (March 10th, 2018) (date: Friday, November 8, 2019) Album: Re-Uploaded/Re-Posted Bullcrap (created date: Friday, November 1, 2019) Uploaded by: FeruEnzeruJKun (@FeruEnzeru = Me/J) Date: Friday, November 8, 2019 old post from last year - re-uploaded/re-posted by me as the reason to do so - tags be soon or later as promised also. no comments of my main hive from the account here, sf (sad face) My Ranger Tournmanet v7b Screenshot 4 (5/21/2019) (May 21st, 2019) (date: Friday, November 8, 2019) Album: Re-Uploaded/Re-Posted Bullcrap (created date: Friday, November 1, 2019) Uploaded by: FeruEnzeruJKun (@FeruEnzeru = Me/J) Date: Friday, November 8, 2019 old post from the year after last year - re-uploaded/re-posted by me as the reason to do so - tags be soon or later as promised also. no comments of my main hive from the account here, sf (sad face) next album be soon i'll get back to the blog later in case i feel a bit depressed, don't you worry. Category:Blog posts